


Enduring It

by Panther (PantherTheRogue)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling, Fluff, Hair, M/M, Shoot's Nen hands are better at everything than him, Unresolved Romantic Tension, follows the manga mostly, not gamtav for once look at this shit, some of the anime I guess, they are both creampuffs, this poor creampuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherTheRogue/pseuds/Panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Endure it!"</p>
<p>Knuckles endures it the best way he can think of; Shoot is very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enduring It

**Author's Note:**

> look not homestuck lol god why do my ships keep getting more and more obscure theres only like 10 ShootxKnuckle works it is sad. Knuckle is the best character in that damn anime and we all know it (don't yell at me I have like 13 other husbands and wives and at least 5 children)

“This is bullshit…” The punk growls, staring at his companion sitting just across from him. There was no reaction as he decided to go on.

“I’m expected to sit around and watch all these people be beaten to death?” The other man doesn’t so much as open his eyes, which pisses off Knuckle even further. 

“Hey! Are you sleepy?! Want me to help you sleep, asshole?!” he exclaims. Slowly, Shoot opens his eyes and glares at Knuckle with tired eyes. The punk would back down at the expression if it weren’t for his frustration.

“...Calm down.” Shoot says in a soft voice. Knuckle sees red, shaking the entire tree as he leans over to get in the taller man’s face. A snarl forms on his face, and he feels Shoot tense up a little, as if expecting a punch to the jaw. Knuckle forces himself to use words, clenching his fists and keeping them away from Shoot.

“... If five million of these citizens of this country are being ‘selected’ over a period of ten days, that means five hundred-thousand a day, and probably only one percent will be able to survive. That means four-hundred fifty-thousand humans have been killed already!” His eyes darken accusingly, as if to say Shoot didn’t care about them. “How the HELL can you stay so CALM?!” he shouts right into the other’s face.

“Because,” Shoot raises his voice for the first time in a while, “If we don’t stay calm BILLIONS of people will end up dying!” 

His tone makes Knuckle back up a little, but not enough to seem content with the answer. But he decides to let Shoot continue, albeit hesitantly.

Shoot sighs, closes his eyes, and looks back at Knuckle with exhaustion in his eyes.

“If this plan fails, everyone will die.If we can’t separate the three royal guards from the king, even the chairman won’t be able to defeat him.” His eyes narrow a little at Knuckle. “It’s too great a risk if they find out about us before the plan is carried out, otherwise security will be even tighter around the king.”

Shoot lets out one more sigh, then looks at Knuckle with a softer gaze. “You must endure this.” His voice is softer than before, trying to be understanding, but it does nothing to sooth Knuckle’s rage.

“... So you’re telling me… You want me to sit around and abandon five million people for the rest of mankind…?” His face was twisting with rage again, and the shorter man didn’t know if he could hold back a punch this time.

“That’s right.” Shoot’s simple answer made Knuckle blink, and Shoot decided to take that time to explain further. “If it makes it any easier for you, you can blame it all on me. However…” his eyes go hard once more, to drive his point home. “Isnt it selfish for you to argue about doing the right thing without even having a solution?”

Knuckle bows his head, defeated, leaning away from Shoot’s face finally. Shoot exhales softly in relief. He was positive he was going to be knocked out by the other man.

“...Lets only do what we’re capable of doing, but with all our strength… With no reguard for our own lives…” He finishes, leaning back against the long branch of the tree. He closes his eyes again, hoping Knuckle was consoled for now.

“... Damn it…” the punk growls, and before Shoot has a chance to open his eyes, his wrist is being held and he’s yanked into Knuckle’s lap. He blinks as his head lands hard on the other’s chest, and arms wrap around his shoulders. He doesn’t even have to look up to feel the heat coming from an embarrassed Knuckle’s face, but he looks up anyway. Knuckle’s eyes were closed defiantly, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed tightly. 

“... Knuckle, what are you doing?”

Knuckle growls and holds on tighter. “Enduring it!” he shouts far too loudly. Shoot always knew that Knuckle was touchy, but he had never flat-out tried to cuddle with him. Shoot suddenly realized that his face was about as red as Knuckle’s, if not more red because of his pale complexion. He looked down, and all he could say was, “Oh…”

They stay in that position for a few minutes before Shoot decided that Knuckle wasn’t stopping any time soon, so he would have to get comfortable. He wriggled a little until he was a little closer up to his face, his own face buried in Knuckle’s neck, his nose perfectly angling into the curve of the other’s neck. His free (only) arm drifted up almost automatically to Knuckle’s shoulder in a pseudo hug. He heard Knuckle inhale sharply, but he didn’t protest, so Shoot closed his eyes, hoping the punk wouldn’t yell at him for sleeping again.

He felt a soft hand in his hair moments later, and he would have tensed up if it weren’t so comforting. Fingertips traced his braids that were stuck to his scalp, pulling them loose on occasion by accident. He almost hummed at the feeling. He hadn’t had his hair pet like this in a long time. 

He opened his eyes when Knuckle started yanking his ponytail out. He squeezed Knuckle’s shoulder, and the hand stopped momentarily. _Is this weird…?_ he thought, squirming a little. Knuckle’s hands started to drift off of him, and he found himself becoming disappointed. _...Do I want this? What is this even?_ He didn’t realize his Nen had activated after an accidental brush of Knuckle’s hand knocking off his sleeve. Hands drifted up, grabbing Knuckle’s wrist and laying it back down around Shoot’s neck. If Shoot was a coward, his hands sure weren’t. They traveled to Knuckle’s hair, twisting and petting and curling the fluffy pompadour. Shoot blushed and considered calling back his Nen. 

That was, until he heard Knuckle let out a content sigh. Shoot looked up and saw the shorter man leaning back against the tree, eyes closed, mouth open just a little. A few strands of his hair were untangling from the messy ledge on his head, hanging down in swirling strands. Two of the lefts hands were messing with his hair, while the other was on his waist, rubbing its thumb softly up and down. 

Suddenly, his hair was freed from his ponytail. He glared up when he realized it was his own Nen hand that was the culprit. It went back to playing with Knuckle’s hair. Shoot couldn’t stay irritated for too long, however, once Knuckle’s hand started to detangle his braids, straightening them into long lines, barely coming down to his chest. Fingers twisted and curled his hair comfortingly, causing Shoot to close his eyes once more.

 

The first thing to wake him up the next morning wasn’t the sun or the birds, it was the harsh shrill music of his cell phone. He and Knuckle both jumped, pulling away from each other, though it took longer than expected, since they were a big mass of stray limbs and hair. Knuckle coughed awkwardly as Shoot pressed ‘answer’ and put the phone to his ear.

“You two doing okay?” Morel’s voice boomed through the receiver.

“A-Ah, just fine, thank you.” Shoot blushed a little, not daring to look at the punk just behind him

“Really? You sound awfully nervous. Anyway, we got Marco to agree with the conditions. I also wanted to make sure Knuckle wasn’t heading off to be a hero, as I’m assuming he’ll do.

“No, we’re both here. There’s nothing to worry about.” Shoot flinched at the sound of his own voice. It sounded entirely too tense.

There was a pause, then hesitantly, Morel began speaking again. “... Alright. If there’s any trouble, be sure to contact me.” 

Shoot let out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding when he heard Morel hang up. He placed the phone to his side and took a cautious glance at his companion. He was grumbling, a dark blush on his face, trying to fix his hair, which was completely down at this point. It twirled down to his shoulders, still curly and twisting. A blush crawled right back up Shoot’s face, and he quickly turned away, summoning his Nen to brain his hair.

 

_ This is going to be a problem... _

**Author's Note:**

> booooy howdy am I gay


End file.
